


our own axis

by kayden (kristyn)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluffy, aaaaaldfkjadlfj heheh, im in alphyne hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date alphyne fluff!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	our own axis

Alphys leaned into the mirror for the tenth time in a row, inspecting her makeup.

“Mettaton, a-are you sure this looks  _good_??” she asked for the tenth time in a row.

Mettaton flipped a page of his magazine, not looking up from his place on the armchair. “Yes, darling, for the tenth time in a row. You look gorgeous. To suggest anything less is an insult to my talents.”

“I know, I know. But are you  _sure_?”

“I would get up and smack you silly but I’m still charging.”

She puffed her cheeks in frustration. “Well, th-then how ‘bout my dress?”

“Alphys, dear, you know I hate that thing.”

She sighed. “But do you think  _she_  would like it?”

Mettaton shifted positions so his head was hanging off the chair. “Darling, she likes  _you_ , not your  _dress_.”

“S-so  you don’t think she likes the dress?!?!? OH God, this is the Only dress I have I’m freaking out, Mettaton, you gotta help m–”

A series of pounding fists on the front door interrupted her freakout.

“Oh. My. God. She’s here.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Well, don’t just  _stand_  there.”

Her face reddened. “Mettaton, I swear, if she hates my makeup I’m flipping your switch back.”

“Do it, then. I almost miss the rectangle. Remember when I didn’t have to charge six hours a day?” He scoffed. “I was so spoiled.”

The pounding came again, making Alphys jump.

“Ok ok ok, I’m going now, bye! Don’t trash the house.”

“I’m stuck to the wall.”

But she was already rushing toward the front door. She threw it open just as Undyne’s fist came swinging down.

“Ouch!” Alphys yelped as her fist bonked her on the head.

“Oh my god I’m sorry??,” Undyne said quickly, her hand retracting. “Uhhh, oh gosh. I had a thing I was gonna say and it’s totally out of my head now. Damn it!!”

Alphys rubbed her head. “I-it’s okay!! It’s fine! Let’s!!!! Just go!!!”

Undyne looked away, scratching at her gills as a blue blush spread across her face. “O-okay!”

Undyne was wearing a leather jacket, red scarf, skinny jeans, and tall red boots and oh god was Alphys staring too hard?? She was probably staring too hard wasn’t she, and now it’s all awkward oh god.

Alphys coughed. “Uh, ok! Grillby’s right?”

Undyne grinned, showing her gnarly fish teeth. Alphys blushed. “Heck yeah!! Grand opening! There’s gonna be tons of monsters, and maybe some humans, too!”

Alphys smiled and they set off down the road.

Alphys gulped.  _Honesty. No more lies. HONESTY._

“S-so, Undyne.”

“Mmhmm?”

“I’m really glad you asked me out!” she blurted.

Undyne laughed nervously. “What’s with that???”

“I’m being honest!! I told you before! No more lies!”

Undyne chuckled, sincerely this time. She grabbed Alphys’s hand, swinging it as they strolled. “Well, then I’m glad I asked you out, too! I’ve had this sick crush on you for like ever.” Her face fell. “Shit, was that too honest?”

Alphys grinned, lacing their fingers together. Her heart was beating like crazy, but she found she wasn’t nervous in the slightest. Not anymore.

“Not at all! Full disclosure, I-I’ve sort of been crushing on you for a while too. Heh.”

“Glad everything’s out in the open, then!”

They passed building after building, as the big, beautiful sun started sinking ahead of them, on the horizon.

“Where’s the sun even go at night?” Undyne asked, and the sincerity and innocence of the question made Alphys giggle. Undyne stopped walking.

“Hey! It’s a serious question! We can’t all be a damn scientist!!!”

Alphys squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry for laughing. Really. Do you actually want to know?”

“Yeah!!”

“Well, you see… uh. Hold on. I think I need a diagram.”

She let go of Undyne’s hand and pulled out a testing notebook from her oversize purse.

“Oh my god you keep a notebook in your purse??”

“Of course!! There’s so much to discover and test with on the surface!! I’ve been documenting climate lately.”

She flipped open the book to the first empty page. They sat on the curb as Alphys began scribbling.

“Ok. See here? This is the solar system.”

“Well YEAH I KNOW THAT.”

“Ok, ok, sorry! So these here are the other planets. This is Earth.” She pointed with the eraser end of the pencil. “They spin around the sun. But the planets also spin! They have their own axes! It takes a year for us, Earth, to rotate around the sun, but only 24 hours on our own axis, which is why–”

She abruptly couldn’t remember how to speak when Undyne’s hand cupped her cheek.

“Okay, I change my mind. I don’t actually want to know.”

Alphys tried to speak, but her throat had inexplicably gone dry.

“Full disclosure, I’d really like to kiss you right now, Dr. Alphys.”

“A-a-after talking about space??” Alphys croaked, her face flaming up.

“I love seeing you so passionate. It makes my day, I swear.”

Alphys barely noticed the darkness falling on them, as she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Undyne chuckled. “You nerd.”

But a second later, Undyne’s breath grazed Alphys’s cheek. She lingered for a second, then went in, gently, softly pressing her lips against Alphys’s, right on the curb, as night fell.

It lasted forever, and at the same time wasn’t long enough. When Undyne pulled away, Alphys’s lips were still puckered and her eyes were still squeezed shut.

Undyne laughed. “It’s over, ya know!”

Alphys opened her eyes and her face grew so hot she feared it would explode. Undyne laughed even harder.

She fumbled with the book, shoving it back in her bag just as Undyne threw an arm around her neck.

“We’re girlfriends, right?” she asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Wh-what!!?”

“Let’s make it official! Why not? I really want to. Full disclosure.”

Alphys grinned, adjusting her glasses. “O-okay!! Let’s! DO IT!!”

Undyne beamed, her jagged teeth bared, as she effortlessly picked Alphys up and began running down the street.

“HELL YEAH!!! THIS IS MY LIZARD GIRLFRIEND!” she shouted. The few people out and about looked their way.

“UNDYNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING???”

“Making it official!!!!!!”

And she ran all the way to Grillby’s like this as Alphys covered her face and pretended she didn’t love it.


End file.
